


Perdonaré tus pecados si te arrodillas ante mi hijo...

by PrincessHelio



Series: Killing Boys [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Church Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Trans Peter Parker, Who dies no is Tony or Peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29366097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessHelio/pseuds/PrincessHelio
Summary: Una iglesia en medio de la nada no es nada del que sospechar. O eso creyeron los hombres que se detuvieron a pedir un perdón inexistente.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Killing Boys [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157099
Kudos: 1





	Perdonaré tus pecados si te arrodillas ante mi hijo...

> **_La sangre esta acumulándose, secándose en mis muslos…_ **

Era gracioso, como una iglesia podía encontrarse en una carretera abandonada por Dios. Un lugar para encontrar paz, tranquilidad y una conexión divina hacia él más alto. Era realmente la entrada al infierno, solo para aquellos hombres pecadores y aborrecibles que decidieran tentar a su suerte. 

La estructura posaba imponente y fingiendo estar abandonada. Con pintura que en su momento era blanca, ahora cambiaba a un amarillo o caía con el tiempo. Madera que rechinaba y banquillos listos a caerse con el peso de una pluma. Todo estaba lleno de polvo. Las figuras de yeso te miraban descoloridas, con semblantes espeluznantes y moho que las hacía parecer llorar. 

En aquel lúgubre lugar vivían Peter y su padre, el cura Anthony. Los dos vivían tranquilos, de lo que su jardín y el bosque proveían, solo esperando a la próxima víctima. Llenándose de besos, cariños y caricias, no necesitaban de las visitas de otros, pero si el destino los ponía en su camino, así Dios dictaba. 

La víctima de hoy, se llamaba Quentin. El hombre se encontraba perdido, queriendo encontrarse y oliendo alcohol. Por eso se había ido de casa, dejando a su mujer y a su niña. Pero solo vio a Peter y unas bonitas piernas donde meterse, había olvidado sus pesares. 

Eso lo llevó aquí, bajo el cuerpo de Peter, donde su sangre abarcaban los muslos del castaño y su linda ropa interior rosa. 

Con los ojos azules más hermoso que Pet había visto, sin brillo y un semblante triste. Le habían dado lo que quería, una liberación de su dolor. 

> _**Rezo para que vengas a lamerlo y beses donde estoy tierno…** _

Después de un rato de lamer y juguetear con el cuerpo inerte, el menor notó la ausencia de su padre. Confundido y triste de no encontrarse con su compañía, se levantó de donde estaba arrodillado y emprendió camino a la parte trasera de la iglesia. 

Se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde escuchaba los cuchillos ser afilados y las tablas para cortar ser sacadas de su lugar. 

Tratando de ser lo más silencioso posible se acercó, sólo para que su padre lo atrapara centímetros antes y lo viera con un semblante serio. 

"¿Cansado del invitado?". Cuestionó con cierta amargura. Amargura que golpeó un poco a Peter y su sensible corazón. 

"Perdón, papi". Respondió, pareciendo avergonzado y arrepentido por haber dejando a su padre desatendido. 

"¿Perdón por qué? ¿No era acaso mejor?". Aunque el tono molesto bajo al ver como su niño se encogió con tristeza, no pudo dejarlo del todo. 

"Por ignorarte. Sabes que solo te quiero a ti". 

"¿Es eso así?" 

Sin responder, Peter tomo la mano de su padre para hacerlos caminar hacia la mesa en medio del lugar. En ni un momento apartó la vista de esos únicos y hermosos ojos whisky que conocía desde pequeño. 

Estuvo atento en todo momento a las expresiones de su papá y no pudo evitar sonreír cuando sus pupilar dilatadas se volvieron completamente negros, nubladas por el placer. Placer de ver como Peter descartaba sus suave ropa interior, para sentarse y abrir las piernas ante él. 

"Tengo una mejor comida para papi". Mencionó con el tono de voz agudo pero suave que siempre atraía al mayor. 

El mayor le miró de forma acusatoria, sabiendo lo que hacía y aun así, no perdió el tiempo para hundirse entre los muslos de su bebé, lamerlos por completo para poder llegar a los suaves pliegues de su coño. 


End file.
